


Yandere Masky and Hoody headcanons (Separate)

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Relationships: Hoody/Reader, Masky/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Yandere Masky and Hoody headcanons (Separate)

**Yandere!Masky:**

**-** Masky never lets you out of his sight.

\- He’s always sitting in a corner, watching you do your daily things, then you’re suddenly screaming because he’s now a few inches away from your face.

\- He doesn’t seem to understand that he shouldn’t do that.

\- He actually does know he shouldn’t do it, but he likes to see the fear settling on your face, so he just can’t help (it’s such an adorable sight, you know?)

\- He always makes you feel better by petting your hair or lifting his mask up a little to peck your lip with his (or he _thinks_ he’s making thing better-)

\- Soon, the cute pecks turn to full-on make-out session, because he just can’t resist you.

\- When he feels that extreme urge to suddenly love you, it doesn’t matter what you’re doing: you’re now getting trapped between his arms and legs, soon laying down either on the bed, on the couch or even the floor.

\- He always hides his masked face in the crook of your neck, squeezing you as tightly to him as possible as he inhales your scent. 

\- He just wants to feel you as close as possible.

\- And he _won’t_ let go of you for hours.

\- You often have to beg him to let you go, the bathroom excuse being the only thing that makes him give you permission to leave him a few minutes.

\- One time, you joked, saying he’ll need to let you go if the house is on fire.

\- “ **I’ll let us burn together**.”

\- The fact that he could let you die as long as you’re with him is one ofthe thing that makes you rethink this ~~_forced_~~ relationship.

\- But you know better than to try anything, so you force smiles and stay with him for your own chance of survival.

\- I mean, how can you even survive when he’s literally following you up close _every. single. second._ of the day?

\- Masky _cannot_ have you out of his sight: What if someone gets in the house and attacks you? He needs to be there to kill anyone who tries to hurt you, ~~_cause he’s the only one who can hurt you._~~

 _ ~~-~~_ His worst fear is that you decide to leave him, and he can’t stop you in time.

\- Because you _**can’t**_ leave.

\- **Never.**

 ** _-_** Never _never **never**_ _ **never**_ ~~ _ **never-**_~~

 ** _ ~~-~~_** He does let you leave to go get groceries and other life necessities, but you can be sure that he’s following from afar and making sure that you come back.

\- If you _do_ try to leave him though, hell breaks loose.

\- He starts to growl like an animal, his mind enrapt in rage.

\- He won’t hesitate to lunge at you and trap your body with his, right there on the cement pavement.

\- It doesn’t matter if you’re crying and begging when he drags you back to the house by your hair.

\- And it doesn’t matter if you get scratches on the way back.

\- You’re gonna get punished for this ( ~~ _and if you die because of it, he won’t even regret it_~~ )

\- But you don’t have to worry, sweetie. As long as you stay with him and lovehim as much as he loves you, the two of you will be perfectly fine.

\- Because you won’t try to leave him… right?

* * *

**Yandere!Hoodie:**

\- Hoodie won’t let him get known by you for a long time.

\- He’s scared that you might reject him if he gets too upfront too fast.

\- So instead he observes you go and slowly comes up with a plan to make you his.

\- But Hoodie he’s patient… he can take his time… get to know his prey a little more…

\- Sometimes, when you’re at school/work, he just can’t help but to break inside your house.

\- He _has_ to do it… or else he’ll get insane (it’s like that ever since he learned where you keep your hidden key).

\- His favorite thing to do is to take your used clothes in his face so he can breathe your scent in.

\- It’s a bad idea, because it drives him completely crazy.

\- It only makes him want you more… and more… _and more…_

\- He keeps imagining a life where you love him back and stay with him forever.

\- He knows it’s not the case yet… but _soon._ Oh, soon my sweet love.

\- At some point, he comes at night to watch you sleep.

\- You’re just so adorable and peaceful, thinking no one’s there to hurt you.

\- One time, his fingers stroke your cheek and you slightly moved.

\- It made his heart jumped up, part of him scared that you would see him and the other part begging for you to finally _see_ him.

\- But you didn’t wake up… so he continued these night visits to make up for the lack of love he so desperately needed from you.

\- One day you’ll be his, **he’ll make sure of it.**

-One day, he decides to leave you a few gifts to let you know that he’ll be coming soon.

\- You know… just a few fingers from the guy you spoke too in a café today… or the eyeballs of a mean coworker… and _of course_ the letters he poured his heart into.

\- You, though, didn’t love these gifts and called the police on him.

\- Luckily for him, they didn’t find any lead, but they did make you take away your hidden key and change your locks.

\- Hoodie watched everything with upper rade and frustration.

\- How _dare_ you don’t love him back?

\- Do you really think those fucking cops can keep him away from you?

\- _Do you think **you** c_ _an keep him away from you?_

_- ** ~~Oh, honey, you’ll never get rid of him~~**_

\- That night, you get surprised by the sound of glass breaking behind you, and you scream when you see a hoodied figure step inside the living room.

\- You immediately run into the hallway while Hoodie walks behind you in silence.

\- When you reach the entrance, you realize it’s locked too late.

\- Because he’s already behind you, his fingers caressing the back of yourneck along with his heavy breathing.

\- “ _ **That’s no way to welcome your boyfriend home.**_ ”

\- You cry and tremble in fear, too scared to even move.

\- You have to take back a scream when he hugs you tightly, feeling his nose against the crook of your neck and gulping when you hear him inhale your scent.

\- He soon makes you step away from the door, his breathing getting heavier from all the excitement bubbling inside of him.

\- He is just _so **fucking**_ happy to finally hold you, he forgives you for your mistakes.

\- Though, if you do something he doesn’t like again, he won’t be as nice.

\- But you’ll be good from now on… won’t you?


End file.
